Parasol
by blader-chick13
Summary: An IkkiKazu one shot. Even umbrellas can have a special purpose. Ikki x Kazu, fluff


**An IkkiKazu one shot made as a gift for my lovely. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Ikki Minami_** and **_Kazuma Mikura_ **belong in their tale of** Air Gear** by the ever talented** Oh! Great

It wasn't a new situation when Ikki found something new to bring up and thus start an argument of some sort. His usual target was Kazu for the simple reason that the boy would always take the opposite end of whatever topic Ikki could come up with just to spite him. Sometimes this action worked and other times it just ended in some sort of fist fight. It was always just in good fun and nothing changed when somebody finally won the debate.

So it came as no surprise when Ikki suddenly brought up an odd question.

"What the hell is the difference between an umbrella and a parasol? They're the same damn thing, why would you have two different names for the same object?"

Kazu had a fork full of food already shoved in his mouth so Ikki had enough time to elaborate more before he could start badgering him. "Even the simple mechanics are the same and they do the exact same thing!"

The blond licked his lips and shock his head. "An umbrella does keep out the rain but a parasol keeps out the sun."

"What?" Ikki questioned, glancing over as Kazu tried to eat more of whatever he was nibbling on. Not liking to be ignored, he pushed the fork away from Kazu's lips and questioned once more, "What?"

A heavy sigh and Kazu dropped the fork back into the container. "They look the same but they actually are different. One keeps out the rain and is more ... bulky and whole-"

"Whole? What the hell does that mean?" Ikki rambled.

Kazu just glared and Ikki knew from the look that he was getting to that part and decided to shut up. "-And the other is made of different material to block out the sun instead. It's got a fancier look to it and ranges in a lot of sizes. They're more light too."

"Why the hell would you have an umbrella to just keep out the sun? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Ikki countered.

His debating partner only rolled his eyes. "It's not an umbrella: it's a parasol."

"Umbrella."

"Parasol."

A short glare was passed between them before Ikki broke the eye contact. He waved his hand in the air. "An umbrella can keep out the sun too so why-?"

"Because umbrella's are bulky, I already said that."

"What do you mean _bulky_?"

"Big and plain."

"Huh?"

Now Kazu was just getting annoyed. "Parasols were used more in the earlier years. Woman used to use them to block out the sun and they were made of lace and stuff to match whatever they were wearing. Like a fashion trend."

"And why would you use an umbrella to-"

"Parasol!"

"Fine, _parasol_. Why would anyone willingly want to use it to make a fashion statement? Seems to me like they'd just be setting themselves up to get laughed at."

"Well a lot of things have changed over the years but I'm telling you that umbrellas and parasols are two different things."

Ikki went silent a moment, his face screwed up in a matter that looked ready to accept the information or throw it away. The blond took this opportunity to try eating again in high spirits.

"Nope, still don't believe you." Ikki finally stated and leaned back with his eyes closed. His personal way of ending the conversation.

Kazu, however, wouldn't accept that. He swallowed hard and let out a low growl of pure annoyance. "You know what, I'll prove it to you! Bring an _umbrella_ to school tomorrow and I'll bring a _parasol_. I'm pretty sure I've seen one in my sister's closet."

Ikki snorted. "Why were you in your sister's closet?"

"Shut up."

---

The following day held in favor of Ikki since the sky was shattered with dark clouds and the clear, icy drops of rain were pelting down against the road. He was abnormally cheerful as he stood there holding the item and rocking back and forth on his heels. This victorious grin only increased when he saw the very familiar top of a touque from the base of the road. This object soon filled out to a full person, completely drenched and holding something under it's coat.

The smug nature Ikki was radiating from under his umbrella only grew when Kazu finally halted before him, soaked and shivering. He didn't even have to say anything.

"Shut up." Kazu grumbled.

Ikki lifted his umbrella and nodded toward the stick poking out from the blond's jacket. "So ... I brought my handy and ever faithful _umbrella_. Let's see this good for nothing parasol of yours."

Kazu looked a bit reluctant to pull it out and moved closer to Ikki. "I kinda had to take this without her notice ... so if I get it wet or ruin it: she'll murder me. She paid a lot for this."

"So open it up."

"I can't. Didn't you hear me? It can't get wet and if you think for a second I'm letting anyone see me with this inside-"

"Fine, fine." Ikki grumbled and stepped back a bit, hovering the umbrella between the two of them. Kazu looked grateful but Ikki was just pissed that he was now getting wet instead of some stupid item that's _supposed_ to be keeping the rain out.

Pulling the item from his jacket very carefully so it didn't touch the fabric, Kazu held it neatly under the umbrella and opened it very slowly in utter panic. Once it was fully drawn out, Ikki readjusted his umbrella so that he wouldn't have to attend his friend's funeral later on. The parasol was made of paper (so Ikki understood now why it could not get wet) and was covered with hand painted designs that ranged from numerous types of colorful flowers. The handle was thinner and looked sort of authentic and old. Looking from the parasol to Kazu, he chuckled and now understood as well why Kazu wouldn't have been caught dead with this particular item. Not exactly a manly accessory.

"That's a parasol?" Ikki questioned.

Kazu sniffed and then sneezed after his body realized he'd just inhaled water. He nodded however and folded it back up, handing it over to Ikki. They traded items while Ikki looked over the parasol. He shifted it from hand to hand and then looked up. "Your right: it is lighter."

The victorious grin was now plastered over Kazu's face as he beckoned for the parasol. Ikki, however, didn't hand it over. He only reached over and wrapped his fingers around the hand that held the umbrella. Kazu (at first) barely noticed. He beckoned again. "Seriously Ikki, if you get that wet-"

"Come on, trust me! Would I really wreck something that doesn't even belong to me?"

"That depends if you want me to answer that honestly."

Ikki tightened his grip around Kazu's hand and he flinched. That was when Kazu noticed. He tried tugging back his hand but failed to do so. "Ikki ..." He almost whined and gave another tug.

Kazu noticed at this point that Ikki had somehow managed to lace his fingers through his and was gripping the umbrella through Kazu's fingers. He blinked at the sight and whatever possible emotion could have come to mind was washed away when Ikki made the motion to put the parasol out in the rain.

"No, dammit, you said you wouldn't!" He made a snatch for it but it fell short.

Ikki grinned. "Good, now you're paying attention to me again."

Kazu gave him a confused look and didn't even bother asking. So Ikki chose to scare him half to death instead of just trying to yell in his ear. He could have done it easily, all he'd have to do was lean over, put his lips to Kazu's ear and shout. Well ... he didn't _have_ to put his lips to Kazu's ear ...

"Would you let go of my hand?" Kazu questioned, glaring at the entwined fingers around the umbrella handle. His knuckles were white from the cold and from holding it too hard. Ikki's looked perfectly fine, if maybe a bit red from the start of the cold. "And give me back the parasol!"

Ikki took a couple steps forward which forced Kazu to move as well. Ikki stopped: Kazu stopped. Then he took a couple more steps and once Kazu got the hint, he walked perfectly normally with Kazu by his side. They were silent for a while, during which Kazu used that time to try and weakly take his hand back. Eventually he just gave up. Awkward ...

Wait, the scenery was looking really familiar. "Ikki, we-"

"You're so careful with this parasol and you also said you didn't want to be seen with it at school. So we're going to return it." Ikki interrupted.

"But school-"

"We'll be back. Besides, because of you, I'm now pretty much soaked. The least you can do is lend me your dryer before we go back. Come to think of it: so are you! You're more wet than I am."

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Nice of you to notice. I'm freezing."

"Perfect. We can warm up at your house." Ikki proclaimed happily.

Kazu just prayed his sister wasn't going to be home. If she found out he took it-

His thoughts stuck in his head and he couldn't move past them. Why? Because Ikki had leaned down, pressed his lips to his ear and blew hot air into it. This caused a massive shiver to go down Kazu's spine and he went to bring his hand to his ear out of pure instinct but Ikki had that had already occupied. His face burned and he glared at Ikki instead.

"What was that for?"

"See?! You're blushing like a shy little school girl!"

Kazu covered his face with his free hand. "And what purpose did that serve?"

"To warm you up."

The blond paused a moment and looked up at Ikki with surprise. "Well you didn't have to go that far."

Ikki blinked and locked his gaze with Kazu. "Would you have preferred something else?"

"No. That's fine." A short and yet sweet reply. Kazu did his best to cut off anything Ikki could come up with.

"If you're sure then ..." Ikki trailed off and gave a gentle squeeze to their clasped fingers. "Good thing I brought an umbrella, huh?"

Kazu (still covering his face) looked up at the mini roof that blocked out the rain. He gave a slight smile, wondering how Ikki of all people could come up with something that had a double meaning to it.

The boy was a genius.

If not also a fool.

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
